


Call Waiting

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Shot, Desk Sex, F/F, G!P, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Asami's heat begins during an important call with Kuvira, she and Korra have to get creative to take care of both business and their own needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in-between Bonds of Metal and Friendly Competition for those keeping track. We hope you like it.

Korra grinned as she made her way up the main staircase of the Sato mansion, taking the steps two at a time. So far, this morning was turning out to be one of the best she'd had all week. The weather outside was beautiful. She had cooked a large, scrumptious breakfast and laid it out, complete with flowers, in the middle of the table. And best of all, Asami had the day off.

Of course, Asami usually tried to work on her days off. Earlier, when the two of them had woken up wrapped in each other's arms, the omega had ducked and dodged, avoiding Korra's attempts to keep her lounging in bed. Instead, she’d slipped away to her office, claiming she just needed 'to wrap up a few things.' But even that hadn't been enough to ruin Korra's mood. She was fully confident in her ability to tempt Asami away from her busywork, and step one was breakfast.

_Buns, dumplings, and plenty of flaming fire flakes. That should be enough to get her to come downstairs and satisfy her sweet tooth._

She finally reached the second floor, practically skipping toward Asami's office. However, she stopped about halfway down the hall, sniffing the air and inhaling deeply. Something smelled sweet—not the light, sugary sweetness of the pastries, but a thicker, syrupy scent. It carried a hint of cherry blossoms with it, as well as a subtle edge of sweat, and it sent a heavy jolt straight between her legs. Korra swallowed a groan, recognizing it instantly. Asami's heat cycle had always been a little irregular, but this was a very welcome surprise.

With renewed enthusiasm, Korra continued on her way down the hall, adjusting her stride in order to make room for the growing heaviness between her legs. The shaft of her clit stirred, beginning to thicken and lengthen, and the stronger her mate's scent grew, the tighter her pants felt. By the time she reached the thick wooden door of Asami's office, there was a considerable bulge at the front, but she didn't bother to conceal it as she turned the knob, hoping it would work to her advantage.

The sight that greeted her when she slipped inside was beautiful enough to make her stop and appreciate it for a few moments. Asami was leaning forward over her desk, scribbling some notes on a sheet of paper with one hand and cradling her telephone against her ear with the other. She had pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail, exposing the slender column of her throat, and Korra's mouth watered at the thought of sinking her teeth into it.

"That's a pretty large order, Kuvira, but I think we might be able to work something out." The corners of Asami's mouth pulled down into a frown, and Korra's imagination ran away from her again as she imagined nipping at the omega's full lower lip and sucking on the plump curve. "But I already told you, no weapons. The mechas will have basic defensive capabilities, and maybe some grappling hooks, but I'm not slapping anything else on them. Just because we're working together doesn't mean I trust you with more arms."

Korra was only half-listening to the conversation. Her eyes had dipped lower, to the generous dip of Asami's cleavage. The top buttons of her blouse were already open, and her skin glistened with a light, shimmering sheen of sweat. Korra’s cock finished extending, fighting hard against its confinement, and she shut the door behind her with a click. Whatever Kuvira wanted, Korra was fairly certain her problem was much more urgent.

At last, Asami raised her head, appearing to notice her for the first time. Her green eyes flashed with an emotion Korra immediately recognized as desire, but instead of setting down the phone, Asami continued talking as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Yes.... yes, that sounds reasonable. For a bulk order like that, I'll get you a discount. Five percent?" Whatever Kuvira's response was, Asami wasn't pleased by it. Her brow furrowed, and the slightly annoyed look on her face was far more attractive than Korra thought was fair. "Don't push your luck just because you saved me that _one time_... I still have a business to run here."

Whether Asami was conducting business, racing go karts, or fighting bad guys, she somehow managed to be the most beautiful woman Korra had ever seen. Combined with the smell of her heat and the warm pull of her chi, that loveliness was enough to make Korra's head hazy, and she couldn't remain patient any longer. She stepped forward and circled the desk, hoping her presence would convince Asami to wrap up her business with Kuvira a little faster.

"Well, are you sure you want platinum in the joints? Yes, I know it offers extra protection from metalbenders, but practically all of the world's metalbenders are on _your_ side now." Instead of paying attention to the words, Korra simply luxuriated in the sound of Asami's husky voice as she rested her hands on the omega's shoulders. Asami shuddered at her touch, sitting up straighter to provide better access, and Korra couldn't help smirking. This was going as well as she'd hoped.

"You've got to get out of that defensive mindset. I thought these were for the construction efforts. You could... mmm..." Korra nearly moaned herself at the noise, and she hurried to repeat what she had just done—digging her thumbs into the knots behind Asami's shoulder blades. Her mate always carried some tension there, and she began working it out, pushing in firmly and rolling her thumbs in practiced circles. "Oh? No, Kuvira, nothing's wrong. I was just... distracted for a moment."

Korra's smile widened. _Distracted is right. Well, if you're not going to hang up yet, I'll just have to give you a little more incentive to work quickly._ She continued her massage, making her way out from the pressure points along Asami's spine to cover more skin. The thin white blouse Asami wore was slightly see-through, and Korra could _just_ make out the outline of a lacy black bra underneath. Normally, she knew her mate would wear a suit jacket over such an ensemble, but she hadn't bothered today—probably since they were alone in the house, or more likely because she was overheated. The slight shine to Asami's skin and the damp wisps of dark hair that had escaped her ponytail to cling to the back of her neck were obvious clues, and she brushed the strands aside, bending down to kiss the skin beneath.

When her lips made contact, she could see the muscles of Asami’s neck tense as her mate fought to stifle a groan. She was close enough to the phone now to hear Kuvira’s voice on the other end of the line, still talking business. _“...done being distracted, then we can move on to the issue of the train lines. The primary ones have been restored, but Opal thought that we could work on expanding…”_

Korra pulled back before she could give into the urge to tease her old friend about letting her mate make policy decisions for her. Under other circumstances, that might’ve been fun, but now she wasn’t going to let anything distract her from her goal. Asami’s heat was delicious and unbearable all at the same time, and Korra’s length was straining against her pants, anxious to be let out.

She knew Asami must be in similar straits. The first day of a heat was particularly intense, and by now, she must be aching for Korra to give her relief, but in spite of that, she stubbornly refused to hang up the phone. Instead, she began discussing something about transit hubs, and Korra knew more persuasion would be necessary. She kept kneading the muscles of Asami’s shoulders, and when she was confident they were nice and relaxed, she began making her way down her mate’s sides until she could tease the swells of Asami’s full breasts through her shirt and bra.

This time, Asami could only partially mute her reaction. A little whimper slipped past her gorgeous, dark lips, and the sound made Korra’s cock jump almost painfully. She _needed_ her mate, needed those lips to kiss her, needed warm silk wrapped around her length...

 _“What is it this time, Sato?”_ she heard Kuvira ask, her voice teasing with a hint of concern mixed in. _“Is something wrong?”_

“No…” Asami said, desperately trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. “Someone came in is all. Can I… can you give me a minute?”

* * *

Asami covered the receiver with her hand, turning her attention to Korra. Her mate always looked good, but right now, she couldn’t imagine a more magnetic sight. The crooked smile, the bright blue eyes, and of course, the swell at the front of her pants were nearly enough to drive Asami mad with lust. _Madder than I already am, that is._

“Come on, ‘Sami,” Korra said, her need dripping from every word. “Tell Vee you’ll call her back later.”

She wanted to do just that. Her heat was pounding between her legs, sticky and hot and desperate, but Asami knew that once she gave in, it might be days before she was capable of a coherent conversation about business.  And she needed to get this deal done as soon as possible. A huge contract with the Earth Empire would provide an infusion of capital her company could definitely use after all the damage her father had done—twice—to its reputation in Republic City.

“Soon,” she said, trying and failing to hide how hard it was for her to refuse, “I need to handle this first.”

“ _Please_.”

Asami bit her lip in frustration. She wanted _so_ badly to tear off Korra’s pants, grab hold of her cock, and ride it until the burning thirst she felt was quenched. _I can’t. Not yet. But maybe_ _I can get a little of what I want and ease Korra’s pain in the process._

“Tell you what,” she whispered seductively, patting the edge of the desk and sweeping some papers aside. “Why don’t you sit down here, and I can give you a little relief while I finish?”

Korra’s eyes widened. Asami knew that this wasn’t precisely what either of them wanted, but her mate was so desperate that she wouldn’t complain either. “Uh, okay. You sure?”

“As long as you’re quiet.”

Korra didn't need to be told twice. She hopped up onto the desk with a speed that would have been comical in other circumstances, but Asami's arousal at the sight completely outweighed her amusement. The edges of Korra's chi were ragged and desperate, and she knew hers probably felt the same. For a moment, she lost herself in the powerful waves of desire and dominance radiating from her mate as Korra began to unfasten her pants. But then she heard the tinny sound of Kuvira's voice coming from the abandoned phone, and she sighed. Giving in to her desires and satisfying her heat would have to wait. All she could do in the meantime was keep Korra entertained.

"Yes, sorry Kuvira," she said, picking up the phone and cradling it against her shoulder. "I'm back. I'm paying attention."

It wasn't technically a lie. She _was_ paying very close attention: to Korra, watching with wide, hungry eyes as the alpha eased the shaft of her cock out through her open fly. It was already fully extended, and the broad head carried a glint of wetness at its tip. Korra groaned deeply, probably in relief at escaping her confinement, and Asami bit her lip to stifle a whimper of her own. Only the knowledge that she was on the phone prevented her from making an embarrassing noise.

" _Anyway,_ " Kuvira was saying, her tone brusque and businesslike once more, _"how much space do these mechas take up? Because I was thinking we could just send them in by train to the places where the tracks to the more rural villages leave off, and then have them finish building..."_

Try as she might, Asami couldn't concentrate. Korra had apparently grown impatient, because she had wrapped a fist around the wide base of her shaft and begun to squeeze, causing the upper half to pulse. "I'm sure we could arrange something like that," she said, leaning further over the desk. She uncurled Korra's fingers, swatting her mate's hand away and taking over herself. Korra's cock was warm and firm against her palm, and as soon as she touched it, the wetness at the top began dripping down to coat the rest of the shaft.

Kuvira kept talking, but Asami was only half listening. She heard something about trains and construction and connecting the rural villages at last, but even though she knew it was important—both for her company and the Earth Empire—she didn't have the strength of will to focus. All she could pay attention to were Korra's low grunts of approval each time she pumped her hand. She started slowly, working from the bottom to the top, but quickly increasing her pace, especially after Korra's stomach muscles started clenching and shifting beneath her thin shirt.

When Korra's fingers curled harder around the edge of the desk and her hips gave an unsteady jerk, rising an inch off the flat surface, Asami couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her lover had started leaking all over her fingers, and the extra wetness made each stroke smooth and fluid. She scooted her chair closer, knowing she shouldn't bring such temptation close to her mouth, but unable to resist. The soft spurts of wetness her hand drew out were endlessly fascinating to watch, and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Her brain, unfortunately, she had to try and keep in the conversation. Kuvira drove a hard bargain, and not only could Asami not afford to let her company get bilked, she’d never forgive herself if she let the metalbender get the best of her. “I think we can do that,” she told Kuvira, “but if you’re going to need so many mechas on an expedited schedule, then there’ll have to be a surcharge.” Before she could continue, Korra’s hips lurched forward, sliding the shaft through her palm. The obvious sign of her arousal made Asami swallow hard, barely able to grit out, “Pay for workers’ overtime.”

 _“I can agree to that,”_ Kuvira replied, oblivious to her torment. _“But I’ll need something in return. You arrange all the deliveries inside the Earth Empire, using your trains, which frees up mine to…”_

Asami didn’t quite make out the end of the explanation. At that moment, her thumb brushed across the head of Korra’s cock, and it jumped hard in her hand, sending a strong pulse of wetness down onto her fingers. The sight made her mouth water too much to reply at first, and though she did her best to clear it, she could practically _hear_ Kuvira’s eyebrow raising at her silence.

“Left speechless, are you?” the metalbender asked. “That’s a change.”

“No, I was just considering your offer,” she said, hoping she wasn’t panting as she spoke. Korra’s face was tightening, and these little, strangled sounds were coming out of her throat, clear evidence of much louder cries she was trying to muffle. “It could be acceptable, if you made payment up front for the mechas and the rail equipment.”

“Half upfront, half on delivery,” Kuvira countered even as Korra finally failed to keep a groan from coming out. Asami could only hope Kuvira didn’t hear it as her gaze fixed on her mate. She slid her hand faster along Korra’s length, her overheated body desperate to feel her alpha’s release, even if it wouldn’t be going inside of her.

“Deal,” Asami managed to say before she couldn’t pay attention to Kuvira any longer. Korra’s stomach muscles flexed, and her head tipped back as she gave herself over to her climax. Her cock pulsed again, and this time, it wasn’t just a single spurt that came out, but a heavy flood. The first two jets were so powerful that they reached Asami’s face, and the warmth on her cheek made answering slickness coat the inside of her panties. The next pulses hit the front of her shirt, and only then did they taper off enough to drip down her hand and onto Korra’s pants.

They didn’t stop quickly, though. Korra hadn’t formed a full knot yet, but there was a swelling at the base of her cock, and her orgasm was definitely more drawn out than usual. “‘Sami,” her mate whispered as she kept throbbing, “oh, ‘Sami,” and the sound of her name was the last straw. Asami _had_ to get off of the phone, to be taken hard until both of them were spent and hoarse from screaming.

“I’ll have my lawyers draw up the papers and send them over,” she told Kuvira, not even trying to keep her voice from trembling any longer. “Is that acceptable?”

 _“It is,”_ Kuvira replied dryly. _“Especially since it seems that you have some more pressing business to see to right now.”_

Asami wasn’t sure if Kuvira was commenting on her general air of distraction, or if she’d figured out what was going on, but she no longer cared. The phone slipped from her grasp and she bolted up from the chair, crashing her lips into Korra's. The ache between her legs was soothed for an instant as her mate's lips melded with hers, but then it returned twice as fierce, causing her to whimper into the kiss. Her heat had finally taken hold, sharp claws of desire that hooked deep into her belly. She needed to be fucked, to be filled, to be knotted and claimed, and _only_ Korra would do.

To her relief, her mate seemed to have the same idea. When they broke apart for air, the alpha whirled her around, pulling both arms behind her back and bending her forward over the desk. The strength, the animal urgency behind the gesture, was almost too much for Asami to bear. She whined and lifted her hips, hoping Korra would take the invitation before she burst into flames. Every inch of her skin was on fire, and the hollow emptiness inside her brought watery tears to her eyes.

Korra didn't make her wait. Within a matter of seconds, Asami's skirt was flipped up over her rear, the narrow elastic bands holding up her garters had been snapped, and the sodden mess of her underwear had been rucked down to her knees. Before her trembling lips could form more than a single, pleading, “Yes,” the broad tip of Korra's cock nudged against her opening, not seeking entrance, but _demanding_ it. Asami let her face fall onto the cool surface of the desk, spreading her thighs wider—and just in time. On the next breath, Korra slammed into her, sinking all the way inside with one powerful stroke.

* * *

Korra grunted through clenched teeth as she reached the end of her first thrust, freezing in place as she struggled to adjust. Asami was dripping wet, slippery and slick and open enough to take her all at once, but oh Spirits, the _pressure_. Her mate's inner muscles clutched desperately at her shaft, squeezing hard enough to make her see stars. And the heat. Fuck, the heat. Asami was burning up beneath her, around her, inside and out, and a fresh layer of sweat broke out along her own skin in sympathy.

But it didn't stop her. She had to move. Her hips twitched with the need to rut, and Asami was already rocking back against her, making the sweetest, neediest sounds Korra had ever heard. She drew out a few inches, as far as she could bear, before plunging back in, relishing the beautiful wail she drove out of the trembling woman beneath her. Asami was her mate. Her omega. Hers. And Korra needed to make sure she proved it, with every bit of tingling energy, every ounce of shaking strength in her body.

She started pumping, driving her hips hard and fast, not the least bit worried about causing Asami discomfort. She knew her mate too well, knew exactly how much force Asami was capable of handling—and knew that her lover would be disappointed with her if she gave less than her best. Asami's chi was already coiled around her, dragging Korra into a bottomless pool of desire and threatening to drown her in bliss. She let her own aura blend with it, pushing when Asami pulled, groaning with both need and relief at the connection. Her cock was pounding with fullness, and she was desperate for release, but she was even more desperate for this—for the experience of taking the beautiful creature beneath her.

A single, powerful motion tore the back of Asami’s shirt open, letting Korra’s hands roam freely, from her mate’s supple rear up along her spine and then to her shoulders. Every sticky inch of skin she touched felt wonderful, but that delight couldn’t compare to the warm velvet enveloping her cock. Asami was beyond wet, but little of that was spilling out of her, because Korra’s knot had already begun to form. Even when her mate was in heat, the fit was always tight, but it was clear that Asami didn’t care about the difficulty. She pushed her hips back desperately against Korra with every stroke, trying to force the thick bulge inside herself.

“Korra, _please_ ,” she whimpered, and the desperate note in her voice was enough to make Korra redouble her efforts. She bent low, sinking her teeth into the cord of Asami’s shoulder as she pushed forward. A low, needy whine came from her mate, and Asami’s inner muscles relaxed slightly, allowing Korra to begin easing the top of her knot into her.

“Don’t worry, ‘Sami,” she growled in her omega’s ear. “I’ve got you. Got everything you need.”

Her hips made one last effort, and this time, Asami’s body opened fully. Korra’s knot made it the rest of the way inside, and the sensation of clinging heat wrapped around every last inch of her cock sent bolts of electricity through her, powerful enough to make her see stars. Asami’s reaction was even more intense. Her whine turned into a scream of pure ecstasy, and her inner walls began to ripple. She bucked wildly in Korra’s grasp, the movements only limited by the knot.

“Fuck, you needed this, didn’t you?” Korra panted as Asami came, her words an attempt to distract herself from her own rising need.

“Oh, yes,” was all Asami could manage to gasp back, but even that was enough to send a surge of desire through Korra. She couldn’t make long thrusts while they were tied together, but she could still go hard. She dug her fingers into Asami’s sides, bracing her mate as her hips pumped back and forth and her mouth roamed over the skin of the omega’s neck, drinking in the salt of her sweat. Her cock was leaking precome with every stroke, but Asami’s cries made her want to hold back a little longer. She would never get tired of hearing those sounds, and as badly as she wanted release, she wanted to give Asami the pleasure she required even more.

Her mate wasn’t going to let her wait very long though. Her inner walls were squeezing harder than ever, while the pull of her chi was becoming more insistent, demanding everything Korra could possibly give her. “‘Sami,” she groaned. “Oh, ‘Sami, you feel so right. Just where I want to be.”

Asami arched, turning back to look over her shoulder, and the pleading look carved into her face was too much for Korra to bear. She felt as if she were falling into those glistening green eyes, unable to resist the wordless request that they share their pleasure this time. Her length throbbed, a spurt of fluid spilling out of her, and she swallowed hard. There was no way she could last much longer, and so instead she resolved to make the most of what little time she had left.

"Don't worry," she growled in between nips to Asami's tender throat. Somehow, she managed to bring her hand between their bodies, ignoring the way the edge of the desk dug into her forearm as she stroked swift circles over Asami's clit. "Gonna come with you this time. Gonna fill you—"

"Then do it," Asami cried out, louder than Korra had expected. "Spirits, Korra, please fill me..."

Korra couldn't resist those words, nor her instincts demanding that she give the willing omega beneath her what she wanted. She gave one final push of her hips, clutching tight to Asami's waist, and sank her teeth into her mate's shoulder one last time. A loud groan escaped around her hold, but she was too far gone to stifle it. All she could focus on, all she knew, was the blissful release of pressure as the fullness pounding along her shaft finally burst free. A flood poured from her cock, and her knot pulsed with each spurt, straining against Asami's smooth inner walls.

As soon as she started coming, Asami peaked again as well, shuddering and sighing and clenching even tighter around her length. The extra pressure had Korra's eyes rolling back in her head, but it was the force of Asami's chi that truly swept her away. An alpha's chi was always strong, but nothing could compare to the scalding heat, the powerful pull, the sheer _hunger_ of an omega in heat. Whatever wild desire she felt, Korra knew Asami had to have been twice as desperate.

Focusing as best she could, she continued rubbing Asami's clit, trapping the twitching bud until it pounded against her fingers like a heartbeat. Asami's muscles tensed, but the high-pitched sobs of relief she was making told Korra she had done her job well. She rode out the rest of her own release with immense satisfaction, sucking hard at Asami's shoulder, savoring her success. The only thing better than coming herself was feeling Asami come around her, for her, and most of all, _with_ her.

Their orgasms fed off each other, spiraling out until they were both completely exhausted. Each time Korra thought she couldn't possibly have anything more to give, Asami rippled around her again, and she found herself spilling over anew. She kept rutting until she was well and truly empty, and every drop of her come was trapped securely inside of her omega. _My mate..._ Her bite turned into a gentle nuzzle, and she began placing soft, wet kisses over the purple bruise she had left behind. It would probably remain for several days, but that didn't matter. Asami would definitely have to take some heat leave and halt her work, however inconvenient that might be for Future Industries and Kuvira...

_Kuvira!_

Korra suddenly remembered Asami's interrupted conversation, and with some concern, she lifted her head. The telephone had completely missed the receiver, and was still lying sideways on the desk, directly beside Asami's limp arm. Korra glanced down at her mate, curious whether she had noticed or not, but she didn't seem perturbed by the thought of Kuvira having overheard them. Indeed, she was a melted puddle of relaxation on top of the desk, eyes mostly closed, cooing happily with a blissful look of contentment on her face.

 _I don't have the heart to disturb her...not while she's so peaceful._ And Korra knew from experience that Asami wouldn't remain that way for long. Being knotted and filled had temporarily sated her mate's voracious appetite, but she would demand more soon enough, which meant there was no time to lose. Korra brushed off the ruins of Asami’s shirt and placed another kiss against the back of her bruised neck before reaching for the phone herself. "Vee? Are you still there?"

_"Korra? Well, nice of you to pick up. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt other people's phone conversations?"_

Kuvira sounded superficially annoyed, but Korra couldn’t miss the flustered undertones in her voice and or resist a little teasing. "You're the one who interrupted my mate's heat. She'll finalize that order with you in a few days. Until then, she's going to be tied up." Before Kuvira could groan at the joke, Korra tucked the phone back in its cradle, making sure it settled there properly this time.

"How much did she hear?" Asami slurred from beneath her.

"Probably everything," Korra admitted a little sheepishly.

Asami gave her a reproachful glare. "And you just had to have the last word, didn't you? Tied up...really? How many times have you made that same stupid joke?"

"You've gotta deal with my jokes," Korra said, giving Asami's backside a playful smack. "At least, if you want any more of this..." She pushed her hips forward, making sure Asami felt every inch of her shaft, and delighting in the shiver that ran through the omega's body when she did.

"Just shut up and fuck me again," Asami panted, lifting her pelvis to offer herself again. "And don't you dare hold anything back."

“Whatever you want,” Korra laughed, but her humor turned to renewed arousal her she thrust forward once more. As hard as she had come—twice—her cock showed little sign of flagging, and the brightness of Asami’s chi was wrapping back around her, sending waves of heat through her body. The desk might’ve been in the process of getting ruined, and the breakfast was getting cold, but Korra’s morning had still turned out better than she could’ve hoped.

* * *

Kuvira set the phone down, exhaling long and hard as it clicked into place. She’d told herself she was staying on the line in case Asami needed to say anything else about their negotiations, but that was a lie and she knew it. Truthfully, there had been something mesmerizing about the little audio show she’d been treated to. Both her ex and her ex’s mate were incredibly attractive, and by the time Korra hung up, Kuvira was left thoroughly flustered, her breathing tight and her undershorts even tighter.

Of course, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Since it was the weekend, she’d been working in her home office, and from elsewhere in the spacious apartments, she could hear the sound of her mate’s footsteps, probably on her way to take a shower. _Maybe that can wait a little while longer,_ she thought, adjusting the painful strain pressing against the seam of her pants. _It’s still early, but really, how much work am I going to get done in this state?_

“Opal,” she called out, hoping she didn’t sound as needy as she felt, “could you come here? I’m having a rather big problem, and I need your help.”


End file.
